In Which Blaine Does His Own Hair
by lellathellama
Summary: Companion fic to 'In Which Kurt  Finally  Fixes Blaine's Hair'. Blaine does it himself, and well... Kurt really enjoys it. Warnings for frottage


"No, Brittany, your mom isn't mean," Kurt sighed, closing his locker.

"Kurt, I'm serious! She bought a box of turtles and ate them all! What kind of person eats baby turtles!"

"They were chocolate turtles, Brit. Those ones are okay to eat."

"That's discrimination against the chocolate turtles, Kurt. Someone should solve that issue. Those poor chocolate turtles…." Kurt sighed.

"Yeah, I agree. Poor chocolate turtles." Kurt looked at Brittany and noticed she wasn't looking at him, but instead looking at a point over his shoulder. Before he could turn around though, she began to speak again.

"I have to go though, Kurt. Blaine's trying to sneak up on you and as much as I love dolphins I'm not very good at keeping secrets. I really like his hair though, if he wasn't your dolphin I'd totally dance with him in my bed. Bye Kurt!" Waving, Brittany walked off. Kurt spun to see Blaine walking towards him, looking disappointed. But that wasn't all he looked.

He looked _hot. _

Obviously he looked hot every day, but today was just… wow. He'd done his hair the way Kurt told him to, but seemed to have put his own spin on it, spiking it up more and exposing his forehead. His shirt was fit _very_ nicely, and his pants were just your average Blaine highwaters but_god_ did they look good today. Kurt had to lean against his locker to keep his knees from buckling.

"Y-you did your hair." _Waitta go, Hummel, point out the obvious. _

"Yeah, I did," Blaine replied, smiling brightly. He leaned one arm against the locker next to Kurt's head before he continued. "Brittany ruined the surprise but I mean it still looks good, right? I tried something a little different, but I used the amount of gel that you showed me!" Blaine stood slightly taller, seemingly proud of his accomplishment.

"Y-yeah.. it's… great," Kurt agreed, not really focused on what he was saying, but more on not popping a boner in the middle of the school hallway. Somewhere in the back of his mind he registered the bell ringing, but he didn't care.

"Kurt…? You okay…? Oh god it looks awful doesn't it? I knew I shouldn't have done it this way oh no-" Blaine reached up to flatten his hair, but Kurt immediately snapped out of his trance and grabbed his wrist, pulling it to his side but not letting go.

"Stop. Don't touch it." Blaine stopped trying to fuss with his hair at Kurt's tone, and looked up to find Kurt's eyes darkened with lust.

"Kurt… are you turned on by my hair? Really?" Blaine couldn't help himself. He giggled. Kurt quickly glanced around him and noted the hallway was now empty before pushing Blaine up against the locker, a firm hand on his chest.

"No, but I am turned on by how hot you look, and if we don't get out of here in the next five fucking seconds I'll just fuck you into this locker, students be damned." Blaine's eyes widened.

"But what about class?" _Of course, leave it to Blaine to be worried about class_, Kurt thought.

"You have English and I have French. You have 102% in the class and I've been speaking fluent french since I was a child. I think we can afford to miss a day." Kurt was really desperate now, and he began to pull off of Blaine to go to his car. Seeing Kurt turned on like he was caused Blaine to lose all rational thought, and he quickly followed behind Kurt to run to Kurt's car. The second they were in their seats, Blaine practically leaped over the arm rest in his haste to reach Kurt. Kurt immediately latched his mouth onto Blaine's, and thrust his tongue into his mouth. Blaine responded, and Kurt tangled his fingers into Blaine's hair, moaning at the feeling.

"So fucking sexy," he murmured into Blaine's mouth. Blaine groaned and framed Kurt's face with his hands, a little rougher than he intended, but neither cared. Both were hard now and seemed to realize that they had no time to go home. They needed it now.

"We should - _fuck _- we should move to the back," Blaine suggested, panting. Kurt nodded in agreement and untangled himself from Blaine before diving over the partition and into the back of the car. Blaine followed after him, and before long, they were tangled in each other, a mess of arms and legs and lips and tongues and hands everywhere - squeezing, trailing, feeling. Every touch felt like fire, everything was so much but at the same time _so_ not enough. Kurt had somehow managed to straddle Blaine and he began to thrust down, trying to create friction. Blaine groaned and began to move with him, and _fuck_ how did he get so close already? Kurt began to fumble with the hem of Blaine's sweater, trying to pull it over his head without having to put any space between them. Blaine laughed, breathless, and reached down between them to tug his shirt quickly over his head and throw it somewhere in the front. Kurt sat back onto Blaine's thighs, knees folded under him, to undo his own buttons with shaky fingers. He finally got them all, and his shirt quickly followed Blaine's into the front seat. He turned his attention back to Blaine and their eyes met for a brief moment, recognizing the lust and hunger in each other's eyes. Kurt reached down to undo his pants when Blaine grabbed his wrist to stop him.

"No-no time," he grunted, pulling Kurt flush against him again. He pulled Kurt into another heated kiss, and Kurt tangled his fingers in Blaine's hair once again. The kiss was needy, and before long both were breathless.

"But- what about my clothes," Kurt whispered directly into Blaine's mouth. Blaine panted, trying to calm his racing heart.

"I'll buy you new ones. Just- please, Kurt,_ god_, I need you so badly." Kurt nodded, understanding exactly how Blaine felt and never more thankful for the extra set of clothes they always carried around. He returned his mouth to Blaine's and began thrusting his hips down with more fervor then before. Blaine moved his mouth to Kurt's neck, mouthing at the skin there and sinking his teeth into it gently. Kurt whined and threw his head back in ecstasy. Blaine's hands found their way to Kurt's hips, and began to pull them down in time with his own moving upwards. All thoughts of a steady rhythm were blown out the window and they were just moving, as fast and as hard as they could, desperate and needy.

"_Shit- _Kurt I- I can't," Blaine stuttered out, breathing uneven and beads of sweat forming on his forehead.

"Oh god, Blaine, feels so fucking good," Kurt whined.

"I know baby, I know- _fuck._"

"I'm close," Kurt breathed, his eyes squeezing shut as the heat boiled in his stomach. The familiar tingling spread right down to his fingertips and his whole body tensed for one second before he screamed out, his orgasm ripping through him and making him lose control of his body. Blaine followed shortly after, swearing as his whole body shuddered. Kurt collapsed on top of him, sated, and Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist, pulling him tight against him.

"That was amazing, love," Blaine whispered, hot breath hitting Kurt's ear and making him shiver.

"I agree. We should do it more often."

Blaine laughed, pressing a kiss to Kurt's temple. "I don't think we can skip first period every morning to hump in your car, Kurt."

Kurt slapped Blaine's arm. "Well not when you put it like that!" Blaine only laughed harder, pulling Kurt tighter against him.

"Well it's true," he stated through his laughter. Kurt sighed.

"I know. And it was great, too. But I feel really gross now. I blame you."

Blaine's jaw dropped, teasing. "I'm offended! Why is it my fault for making you feel good?"

"Because you had to go and look all sexy and stuff with your new hair," Kurt explained. "I was morally obligated to jump your bones."

"Yeah, I guess so. But hey, you're the one that told me how to do my hair," Blaine reminded him with a smile.

"Yeah, I'm pretty amazing, aren't I?"

"Definitely."


End file.
